


King Barry B. Benson

by RoseSeoulTae



Category: Bee Movie (2007)
Genre: F/M, Memes, Oneshot, Royalty AU, The Bee Movie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseSeoulTae/pseuds/RoseSeoulTae
Summary: King Barry B. Benson finds his purpose.
Relationships: Barry Benson/Vanessa Bloome
Kudos: 6





	King Barry B. Benson

King Barry B. Benson.  
The royal ruler of the bee kingdom, the most intoxicating place he'd ever bee-held.   
He sat upon a golden throne, drunk on honey, swishing it around in a goblet like Dionysus.  
His ocean blue eyes, investigated the landscape he ruled.

Barry B. Benson was not happy in his honey-comb palace. After the queen died, it was cast upon him like a curse. A dreaded curse. Why was he in the next in line?

The people he ruled, swarmed around him, asking for the answers.  
He didn't have the answers, and the fear of disappointing them stung him in the heart.  
Even the power he had in his grasp, meant nothing, the buzz and thrill meant nothing to him anymore.   
What was his purpose? 

But his head advisor, Adam Flayman, came in one day and gave him the most interesting news. 

"Sir, the humans want to speak to you."

"Why, what's the point?" Barry asked, sipping some more honey out of the goblet.

"We don't want a war. You should take their call." Adam Flayman answered, holding up a cell-phone to Barry.

"Fine." Barry gave in. "What? What do you want?"

~~

Turns out the humans wanted to introduce their princess to Barry B. Benson, in hopes of a arranged marriage that would bring peace to both kingdoms. 

The princess, Vanessa, was bee-autiful. Like nothing Barry had ever seen before. 

But a human. She was still human. What would his people think? But he had to say something to her. So he flew over to her in the garden, clearing his throat a little before smoothly leaning against a flower and speaking to her.

"Ya like jazz?" He asked. 

That was more than enough to make Princess Vanessa fall in love with Barry, but it wasn't quite that simple.  
You see there was a court jester named Ken. And Ken loved Vanessa, they had a secret relationship back in her palace but Vanessa decided she had enough of Ken when she see Barry's sparkling blue eyes. 

Ken decided he would launch a plot to kill Barry B. Benson. Trying to wack him with a magazine he had found in the palace. 

But Princess Vanessa suspected as much and stopped the evil plot. Ken decided that HE was better than this, and that Princess Vanessa was clearly out of her mind, so he left her and let her marry the bee of her dreams.

So that was how Barry. B. Benson found his purpose and married Princess Vanessa.

**The End.**


End file.
